El novio de mi mejor amigo
by Ann Aseera
Summary: Jake siempre se está teniendo que cambiar de escuela, pero espera que está sea la última. Por una parte, tendrá a sus (con suerte) nuevos amigos del instituto. Por otra, sus siempre fieles amigos de Internet. La peor noticia para Jake, será averiguar que la persona de la que está colgado tiene sus ojos puestos en otro chico.
1. 1 Los comienzos son duros

Hola por aqui!

Se que debería estar actualizando otras historias mias, pero lo unico que hago es escribir los capitulos y borrarlos :/ Tendre que esperar a que mi amiga la inspiración me favorezca. Mientras, he decidido estrenarme con Homestuck con una de mis OTP's. Ya veremos como me va, es el primer fanfic en este fandom y eso me hace sentir un pelín nerviosa.

**Sinopsis**: Jake siempre se está teniendo que cambiar de escuela, pero espera que está sea la última. Por una parte, tendrá a sus (con suerte) nuevos amigos del instituto. Por otra, sus siempre fieles amigos de Internet. La peor noticia para Jake, será averiguar que la persona de la que está colgado tiene sus ojos puestos en otro chico.

**Pairing:** Dirk/Jake (aunque se incluirán otras secundarias)

**Comentarios:** Bueno, en un principio iba a ser unicamente un Dirk/Jake, y contaría con los personajes de Roxy y Jane claramente. Pero después, se me ocurrieron algunos plots que tenían que ver con sus guardianes (vease, los niños beta), y eso indujo a algunos plots que tenían que ver ellos y los trolls beta... Asi que no dudé, aproveché la ocasión, y metí a los trolls alfa tambien. Otra cosa es que yo quería que esto fuera un one-shot pero me veo fisicamente incapaz de escribir one-shots (a no ser que sean viñetas, no pregunteis). Y mi estilo es muy raro, pueden pasar muchas cosas en un capitulo, y luego desarrollarse algo muy lentamente. No se como me pillará esto, pero sobre todo espero que si alguien lo lee, le guste. Por supuesto, habrá una humanización de los trolls (que ha sido dificil, en algunos no podía decidirme :/). ¡A disfrutar!

PD: este es el primer fanfic que voy a tener beteado personalmente por mi odiosa kismesis, _**NathConAzucar,** _asi que habran veces que tardaré basicamente porque me tendre que esperar a su beteo.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck pertenece a Hussie, por supuesto

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Los comienzos son duros**

Cuando Jake se levantó aquel día, le costó darse cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que por fin reconoció aquellas paredes como su nueva habitación. Llevaba allí más o menos desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno, pero de vez en cuando aun esperaba despertarse en su antiguo cuarto. Las mudanzas eran duras.

Aquella debía ser la cuarta vez que se mudaba desde que vivía con su abuela. Ya debía haberse acostumbrado pero era difícil. Debido a su personalidad, Jake hacía amigos fácilmente y siempre era duro despedirse de ellos. Había intentado mantener el contacto con algunos, pero nunca funcionó. Las únicas personas con las que se comunicaba online eran sus tres mejores amigos. Hacía años que habían comenzado a hablar, y era como si se hubieran conocido en persona, aunque nunca se hubieran visto.

Animadamente, se levantó de un salto y se puso el nuevo uniforme escolar. Revisó el ordenador para comprobar que no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo, y entró al cuarto de baño a asearse un poco.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, un chico alto, moreno tanto de piel como de pelo, con gafas y una mandíbula gruesa le devolvió la mirada en el espejo. Jake se guiñó un ojo a sí mismo y bajó a la cocina. Su abuela estaba sentada en una silla, hablando por teléfono. La conversación no tardó en terminar y Jade le dedicó una sonrisa a Jake.

—¿Listo para tu primer día en el nuevo instituto?

—Claro que sí, siempre estoy listo. —Jake sonrió, confiadamente, y Jade no pudo evitar reírse.

Por supuesto, Jade no era su verdadera abuela. Por edad podría ser su madre, pero cuando adoptó a Jake de pequeño, este insistía en llamarle "yaya". Jade no pudo resistirse a él y le permitió aquel capricho; ahora era difícil cambiar la costumbre.

Después de prácticamente tragar lo que Jade le había preparado, Jake volvió a lavarse los dientes, cogió el móvil y la mochila, y salió de su casa. Un par de días antes había paseado por el pueblo para no tener problemas en llegar al instituto. No era un sitio muy grande, aunque tampoco excesivamente pequeño, así que no le había costado nada memorizar las calles que separaban su casa del lugar de enseñanza.

Cuando llegó allí, entró en el edificio con una sonrisa confiada. Un profesor no tardó en interceptarle; Jake le reconoció de la reunión que tuvieron su abuela y él un par de semanas antes para hablar de su incorporación.

—¿Jake?

—A su servicio.

—Espero que me recuerdes, soy el tutor de tu curso.

—¡Claro que le recuerdo!

—No hace falta que me llames de usted. —El profesor se rió ante las maneras de Jake, quien asintió y siguió sonriendo.

—Entendido.

—Muy bien. La primera clase es conmigo, así que te acompañaré hasta el aula. No te preocupes, es un instituto pequeño, no te será difícil aprender donde están las aulas.

Jake asintió mientras llegaron al aula designada. El profesor abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Jake primero. Éste entró y observó la clase, con las mesas tanto de dos en dos como de tres en tres, formando dos columnas desiguales pegadas a la pared.

—Está bien —murmuró el profesor —. Allí tienes un sitio libre. —Le señaló una mesa a mitad aula más o menos.

Jake asintió y se encaminó hacia allí. La mayoría de personas siguieron hablando, a sus asuntos, aunque alguno que otro se giró para mirarle. Jake no se sintió en absoluto incómodo por las miradas; mientras no fueran hostiles, no le preocupaba. Se sentó en la silla y dejó caer su mochila a un lado.

A su lado había otras dos mesas ocupadas por dos chicas que le miraban con curiosidad. Una de ellas, la que se encontraba en la mesa pegada a la pared, era delgada, aunque tampoco extremadamente flaca, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro más o menos por los hombros con las puntas levantadas, los ojos azul oscuro y llevaba unas gafas de montura blanca.

La otra chica estaba un poco más rellenita pero aún así tenía un buen cuerpo, con bastantes curvas además, como notó Jake. Tenía el pelo corto, por las orejas, y de color negro y también llevaba unas gafas ovaladas.

Las dos se miraron la una a la otra, con las cejas alzadas antes de que la que estaba más cerca de Jake le tendiera una mano.

—Soy Jane —se presentó, esbozando una sonrisa amable y mirándole con atención.

—¡Oh, encantado! Mi nombre es Jake. —Jake le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa radiante y miró a la chica que quedaba, expectante.

—Yo soy Aranea, mucho gusto. —Aranea se colocó bien las gafas blancas y también le sonrió.

Jake tragó saliva y se quedó mirando a Aranea unos segundos más antes de sonreír de nuevo y girarse hacia el profesor, que intentaba poner algo de orden en la clase.

—Vale, vale, se acabaron las charlas, ¡silencio!

La clase no tardó en callarse. Jake observó a su alrededor con curiosidad, quedándose con las caras de sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Con un poco de suerte no se volverían a mudar antes de que terminara el instituto, así que aquellos serían sus compañeros durante los próximos casi dos años.

—Como ya sabéis, tenéis un nuevo compañero, Jake. —El profesor señaló a Jake con la mano abierta y los pocos que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia se unieron al resto de la clase que le observaba —. Ahora, sacad los libros y comencemos la clase.

Apenas llevaban un rato dando clase cuando Jake comenzó a aburrirse. No por el profesor ni la asignatura en particular, sino porque a él le aburría estar en clase. Estar quieto, sin nada más que hacer que estar sentado y tomar apuntes. No era su estilo.

Una vez el profesor terminó con la explicación y les mandó un par de comentarios para hacer en el tiempo que quedaba de clase, los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar. Jake levantó la vista y vio a Jane y a Aranea concentradas haciendo la tarea.

—Jane.

—¿Si? —La chica levantó la vista como no esperando que le estuviera hablando a ella.

—¿Cómo funcionan las clases y las separaciones aquí y eso? Quiero decir… ¿vamos a ir todos juntos en las clases?

—Oh, no.

— Estamos asignados en esta clase prácticamente desde el primer curso de la educación primaria —la interrumpió Aranea, sonriendo —. Cuando nos separamos en las aulas de modalidad nos juntamos con otras líneas de este mismo curso. Así hay mas diversidad de compañeros.

—Eso —acotó Jane, como queriendo aportar algo.

—¿Eso significa que hay alguna posibilidad de que me toque en más clases con vosotras?

—Bueno… Si, supongo que sí —asintió Jane, dubitativa.

—Qué alivio… La verdad es que ser nuevo no me gusta nada… Al menos ahora ya os conozco a vosotras.

Aranea miró a Jane, y suspiró, sonriendo con pesar.

—No te preocupes, Jake, probablemente tendrás muchos amigos dentro de poco.

—Bueno, eso espero. Siempre se me ha dado bien hacer amigos.

—Igualmente —se apresuró a decir Jane antes de que Aranea abriera la boca para decir otra cosa —, si necesitas cualquier cosa, nos lo puedes decir a nosotras.

—¡Oh vaya! —Jake estaba gratamente sorprendido. En los institutos anteriores, el primer día había sido bastante malo, ya que todos tenían ya sus propios amigos por los que preocuparse —. ¡Muchas gracias, señoritas!

Jane se rió por la respuesta de Jake y Aranea sonrió también. El resto de la clase consistió en Jake intentando copiarse las respuestas de Jane, que le empujaba amistosamente hacia un lado para que no viera lo que escribía.

Aranea se rió en un momento dado cuando Jake logró robarle la hoja a Jane. Este la miró, riendo también, mientras Jane bufaba, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Jake paró de reír, pero no por ello de sonreír. Tal vez en aquella clase le iría mejor de lo que pensaba.

La siguiente clase siguió siendo conjunta, así que no hubo ningún problema; no se movieron del sitio y entró otro profesor a dar la asignatura. De nuevo Jake se aburrió como una ostra, pero aquello no era novedad de aquel instituto, así que hizo lo de siempre, descansar la cabeza sobre su mano mientras, a su lado, Jane y Aranea tomaban notas.

Jake se dejó caer un poco en su silla mientras escribía cosas sueltas que pillaba de lo que el profesor iba diciendo. Tampoco quería formarse una mala reputación ya el primer día en el instituto. La clase se terminó en nada y llegó la primera separación de aulas.

—¿Qué clases hay ahora? —preguntó Jake, un poco desorientado.

—Yo voy a hacer matemáticas aplicadas a las ciencias sociales, y Aranea tiene latín, si no me equivoco.

Aranea asintió, y Jake se sacó el horario mal hecho que había dibujado el día de la reunión con su tutor.

—¡Oh! Yo tengo latín también. ¡Estupendo!

Jake esbozó una gran sonrisa y Aranea no pudo menos que sonreír también, contagiada por su felicidad. Jane se despidió de ellos dirigiéndose a otra clase.

—Bueno supongo que tu tendrás tus propios compañeros en la clase, no me gustaría molestar sentándome contigo —dijo Jake, sin querer ser un intruso.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —Aranea descartó la idea con un movimiento de mano —. Tengo algunos compañeros pero no me llevo especialmente bien con ninguno de ellos.

—¿Por qué? Yo pienso que eres encantadora.

Aranea sonrió, sintiéndose halagada, pero no dijo nada. La clase de latín también se pasó pronto. Jake recibió alguna que otra mirada pero el profesor no dio tregua. En esa clase estuvieron sentados por las primeras filas, y no aburrió tanto a Jake como la anterior. Cuando llegó el descanso, Jake siguió a Aranea a la cafetería.

—Si quieres algo de comer, puedes ir a la barra y pedirlo —le dijo la rubia.

—Oh, no, creo que no tengo mucha hambre.

Aranea se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron a una mesa donde estaba sentada Jane con otro chico que Jake no conocía aun; aunque eso no era mucho decir, ya que básicamente solo conocía a Jane y a Aranea.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron al lado de Jane y el chico les dirigió una mirada desinteresada –la primera de ese tipo que había recibido Jake desde que llegó– mientras seguía diciendo algo a Jane, presumiblemente de la asignatura de la que acabarían de salir.

Jane miró a Jake e inmediatamente interrumpió la conversación. El otro parecía un poco molesto porque le hubiera cortado a lo que parecía mitad explicación.

—Kankri, él es Jake. Jake, Kankri.

—¡Encantado! —Jake extendió la mano y Kankri, suspirando se la estrechó.

—Se quien es, el nuevo de clase.

—Kankri va con nosotros en la clase principal —explicó Jane.

Kankri se levantó y Jake pudo observar que no era demasiado alto, un poco bajo para ser un chico de hecho. Tenía el pelo con algún mechón cayéndole por la frente, negro y desordenado. Los ojos, marrones, observaron el recinto con aburrimiento antes de girarse hacia Jane.

—Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que estudiar y me gustaría ir adelantando. Si me disculpas voy a estudiar algo lejos de este lugar ruidoso e infernal que llamamos cafetería.

Jake observó como Kankri se alejaba con una actitud altiva. Una chica de otra mesa le llamó para que se acercara pero él la ignoró completamente. Jane reclamó su atención tirando de su manga.

—¿Qué tal la clase? —preguntó, mordiéndose una uña y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oh, bien, esa clase si es interesante, no como las otras —desdeñó, medio bromeando.

Continuaron teniendo una conversación más bien trivial que no duró ni cinco minutos antes de que repentinamente una chica se sentara en el sitio que había ocupado anteriormente Kankri. Una chica negra, con el pelo corto excepto por dos largas y delgadas trenzas en la espalda y con unas gafas de montura rosa, les sonreía burlonamente. A Jake le sonaba haberla visto así que supuso que también debía estar en su clase.

—Meenah —dijo Aranea con voz cansada.

—¡Eh, que tipo de saludo es ese! Yo que vengo a ver como estabas y todo.

Jake vio como Jane se frotaba la frente con una de sus manos y Aranea suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya he dicho que nada, venía a saludar. —Inmediatamente se giró hacia Jake, aun con una sonrisa confiada. A Jake le daba malas vibraciones, aunque tal vez tenía que ver con las expresiones faciales de sus compañeras —. Soy Meenah, y tu eres el nuevo, Jake English, ¿cierto?

—Ahá —respondió Jake, poco convencido de la situación.

—Bien. Vamos a celebrar una fiesta para ya sabes, dar la bienvenida al año bla bla bla, mierdas de esas. —Miró inquisitivamente a Aranea y Jake antes de continuar —. Estáis invitados, esperamos que vengáis. —Se giró un momento como para comprobar a algo y luego, a regañadientes, señaló a Jane —. Tú también claro

—No creo que pueda —respondió Aranea casi inmediatamente.

—¡Oh vamos! —protestó Meenah —. English si vendrá, ¿verdad, Jake?

Meenah miró a Jake y este se sintió casi amenazado. Quería responder que las fiestas no le interesaban demasiado, pero le daba miedo lo que podía pasar si decía que no.

—Iremos. —Aranea, Jake y Meenah se giraron hacia Jane que se sonrojó un poco por la atención repentina.

—… Está bien —accedió Aranea.

—¿Y English?

—Supongo que… iré también. —Jake se las arregló para sonreír de manera natural.

—Eeeestupendo. —Meenah alargó la "e" con satisfacción y le dio una palmadita a Jane en la espalda —. Este fin de semana en casa de Makara. Aprovecharemos para celebrar su cumpleaños.

La chica se levantó de un salto, dándose impulso con los brazos, se metió un chicle en la boca y se fue despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

—Janeee —protestó Aranea.

—Oh vamos no será tan malo. —Jane se rió un poco y Jake lo reconsideró. Si iba con ellas tampoco estaría tan mal.

—¡Jane tiene razón! No estará mal, ya verás.

Aranea suspiró con resignación y en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba la vuelta a las clases. Los tres se dirigieron al aula y Jake se intentó convencer a sí mismo; era la oportunidad perfecta para integrarse. Ya tenía lo que parecía que eran dos amigas, las cosas no podían ir muy mal.

El resto del día pasó incomprensiblemente rápido para Jake. Se separaron en dos asignaturas más, las cuales compartió una con Aranea y Jane, y la otra solo con Aranea. Cuando terminó y salieron del instituto, se despidió de ellas con una sonrisa en la cara.

No tardó en llegar a su casa. Su "abuela" estaba en la cocina, tomándose un café, y haciendo unos bocetos en una libreta enorme.

—Yaya, he llegado.

—¡Jake! —Jade l e sonrió abiertamente —. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Bastante bien, a decir verdad, estoy gratamente sorprendido por cómo han ido las cosas.

Tuvieron una pequeña charla en la que no trataron nada de importancia y Jake subió a su habitación. Intentó ponerse a hacer algo de deber, pero la pereza le pudo. Encendió su ordenador y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Tenía un mensaje nuevo en el correo, y ni se había dado cuenta.

Cuando el ordenador se encendió, entró en su correo y cliqueó en el mensaje.

—

De: _**gutsyGumshoe**_

Para: _**golgothasTerror**_

Asunto: _¡Tu primer día!_

Hace unos días que no hablamos, ¡pero me he acordado de que hoy era tu primer día en tu nuevo instituto! Para que luego digas. :B

Supongo que te habrá ido genial, siempre te va genial en los sitios nuevos. Yo no me imagino a mi misma teniendo que mudarme, la verdad, te admiro por eso.

Tengo bastantes tareas, así que me voy a hacerlas de inmediato, ¡ya me contarás como te ha ido! :B

—

Jake se alegró al ver el correo. Era una de sus amigas de Internet. Hacía unos años que la había conocido a ella, a otra chica y un chico más. Se hicieron rápidamente amigos gracias a un juego online, donde los cuatro montaron equipo. Cuando se terminó el juego, decidieron mantener el contacto por correo, y aunque había veces que tan solo oía de ellos una vez a la semana, algunos días podían mantener conversaciones durante horas.

—

De: _**golgothasTerror**_

Para: _**gutsyGumshoe**_

Asunto: _Gracias por acordarte :B_

La verdad es que si que hace días que no hablábamos, para mi desgracia. Ni contigo ni con nadie más si eso ayuda. He estado muy ocupado llevando a cabo la mudanza.

¡El primer día ha ido bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad! Hay gente muy simpática en mi clase con quien he tenido el placer de coincidir en más de una asignatura y me han ayudado a sentirme integrado.

Siempre tan estudiosa, deberías darme algo de tu voluntad para hacer deberes, yo también tengo un montón, pero no encuentro el momento para empezarlos *saca las pistolas y dispara a sus deberes*. Tal vez así NO TENGA QUE ENTREGARLOS, disculpe profesora pero mis deberes han sido acribillados a balas :B

Bueno, me tendré que poner a ello.

¡Nos leemos!

—

Jake cerró el ordenador después de comprobar que no tenía más mensajes y abrió los libros de texto. Con un sonoro suspiro que estaba seguro que había retumbado por toda la casa, se puso a la faena.

No obstante, sus pensamientos pronto empezaron a vagar hacia la fiesta que sería celebrada en apenas un par de días. Jake negó con la cabeza; no estaba seguro de querer ir, a pesar de que ya se había convencido anteriormente que la cosa no podía ir muy mal.

Pero si quería hacer amigos e integrarse, no podía no ir. Además, Aranea y Jane contaban con él, no podía abandonarlas ahora.

Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza: era solo una fiesta, no le haría ningún daño ir. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la frase de latín que tenía que traducir, y pronto se olvidó de la fiesta.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Si veis algún fallo no dudéis en hacermelo saber (para eso escribo, al fin y al cabo, para mejorar).

Cualquier cosa, review y/o PM, ya sabeis :)

_**Muchas gracias :3**_

**Ann~**


	2. 2 Día de fiesta

**Capítulo 2 - Día de fiesta**

El día del viernes pasó sorprendentemente rápido: Aranea y Jane le presentaron a otro compañero suyo, Horuss, que pasó el descanso con ellos (al parecer estaba en un tipo de proyecto de tecnología con otros alumnos y no le veían mucho); y Jake se presentó a sí mismo a varios de sus compañeros de clase. Intercambió teléfonos con Aranea y Jane y cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue encender el ordenador.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara por su rostro cuando vio que TT estaba conectado; él era otro de sus amigos de Internet, y la persona por la cual llevaba colgado más de un año.

No había ningún correo nuevo, así que no tardó en abrir el chat para hablar con él.

—

"**golgothasTerror **_ha entrado en la sala_"

"**timaeusTestified** _ha entrado en la sala_"

GT: Buenas tardes :B

TT: Buenas.

TT: Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, pensábamos que habías desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra o algo por el estilo.

GT: ¡Ah, sí! Eso… Lo siento mucho, estuve ocupado. ¡PROMETO que no volverá a pasar!

TT: Tranquilo, no te preocupes.

TT: Nos dijo GG que estabas de mudanza y por eso no te estabas conectando últimamente.

TT: Asumiré que todo fue bien ya que estás aquí ahora mismo hablando conmigo.

GT: ¡Y estas en lo cierto! Me alegro de tener la suerte de que gg me cubra las espaldas, hehe :B

TT: DEMASIADA suerte.

TT: Tanta que no estoy seguro de si te la mereces.

GT: Probablemente no.

GT: ¡Lo que sea! La cuestión es que me alegro de que volvamos a hablar, córcholi.

TT: Era una broma, Jake.

TT: Yo también me alegro, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Cómo te va por tu nuevo instituto?

GT: ¡Bastante bien! He conocido a un par de personillas MUY majas.

GT: Hasta me han invitado a una fiesta.

TT: Eso está bien.

TT: Nosotros también tenemos un alumno nuevo, aunque aún no lo he visto personalmente.

TT: Y no sabía que fueras del tipo a al que le gustan las fiestas.

GT: A decir verdad no lo soy, aunque suelen invitarme :B

GT: ¡Algo tenía que tener de malo este encanto natural mío! *guiña un ojo*

TT: Seguro que sí. Más estudiar y menos fiestas, que luego soy yo el que tiene que ayudarte.

GT: Oh vaya :( bueno está bien, debería ponerme a hacer faenas ¿hablamos mañana?

TT: Podemos intentarlo. Ya hablamos.

"**golgothasTerror **_ha abandonado la sala_"

"**timaeusTestified** _ha abandonado la sala_"

—

Jake se desconectó, suspirando. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba TT, pero no se había atrevido a confesar. Podía ser valiente a la hora de irse de aventuras e investigar sitios nuevos y todo lo que le pidieras, pero cuando se trataba de hablar de sentimientos, Jake tenía que aceptar que era un cobarde.

¿Y si se reía de él? ¿Y si no le correspondía? ¿Y si dejaba de hablarle? Jake era un cobarde y lo sabía. Aunque también sabía que algún día confesaría; algún día se lo haría saber. Pero ese día aun no había llegado.

Al día siguiente estuvo esperando a que TT se conectara, pero no lo hizo en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Justo cuando iba a apagar el ordenador, recibió un correo.

—

De:_ **timaeusTestified**_

Para: _**golgothasTerror**_

Asunto: _Lo siento_

Estoy sumergido de lleno en un proyecto de clase y tanto ayer como todo lo que llevo de hoy he estado hablando con uno de mis compañeros acerca de ello y se me ha pasado el tiempo.

Hablamos mañana.

—

Jake, en vez de estar molesto, se rió un poco. No era ni de lejos la primera vez que eso le pasaba a TT. Estaba acostumbrado a ello: cuando se ponía a hacer algo que le gustaba, se le pasaba el tiempo y no había manera de contactar con él.

—

De: _**golgothasTerror**_

Para: _**timaeusTestified**_

Asunto: _No te preocupes, amigo_

¡Ya sé cómo eres! Tú limítate a centrarte en tu trabajo :B

¡Espero por tu bien que mañana estés conectado!

—

Jake apagó el ordenador y cerró todos sus libros de texto: era hora de prepararse para la fiesta.

Jake acabó de vestirse a toda prisa y estaba guardando las cosas de su escritorio cuando escuchó que sonaba el timbre.

Bajó las escaleras, y observó que Jade ya había ido a abrir y estaba charlando amigablemente con Aranea y Jane. Jade se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa en la cara y los tres empezaron a caminar; Aranea y Jane se habían ofrecido a pasar a por él ya que Jake no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba la casa de los Makara.

Estuvieron hablando de temas triviales hasta que llegaron a dicha casa. Estaba en un vecindario grande, conformado por casas unifamiliares a mucha distancias las unas de las otras.

Jane llamó al timbre y mientras les abrían la puerta, una figura llegó velozmente, bajando por la calle en monopatín. Era una chica de su edad, a la que Jake le sonaba haberla visto por el instituto; en todo caso, no compartía ninguna clase con ella.

Tenía el pelo de un color que iba entre tonalidades de rubio, castaño y pelirrojo claro. Llevaba unas gafas rectangulares de montura roja que enmarcaban unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Sonriendo, se bajó del monopatín y avanzó hacia la puerta.

En ésta, un chico alto, de pelo castaño oscuro tirando negro, les estaba recibiendo. Jake también lo reconoció: con él si compartía un par de clases.

—¡Kurloz! —exclamó la chica del monopatín, palmoteando su espalda con alegría —. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Kurloz no dijo nada, aunque una pequeña e instantánea sonrisa asomó por sus labios mientras ponía los ojos un poco en blanco. Jake, Jane y Aranea siguieron el ejemplo de la primera, que no tardó en encararse a ellos una vez Kurloz hubo desaparecido entre el gentío de dentro de la casa.

—¿Jane y Aranea? —preguntó, curiosa —. No esperaba veros aquí, no soléis venir a las fiestas.

—Bueno, Meenah nos invitó y no pudimos rechazarlo —replicó Aranea, mirando por encima del hombro de la chica, hacia donde estaba la gente; algunos estaban bailando solos, algunos acompañados, otros simplemente hablaban; no obstante, la mayoría llevaba un vaso en la mano.

—¡Ah, Meenah! —La chica rió un poco —. Siempre tan convincente.

En ese momento, pareció notar a Jake, que también miraba hacia la gente, despistado.

—¡Ey! Tú eres el nuevo del instituto, ¿cierto?

—¡Parece que sí! Mi nombre es Jake. —Jake sonrió y ella dejó salir otra risa, aunque más suave.

—¡Encantada! Soy Latula. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que encontrar a alguien. —Latula se despidió de ellos con la mano, después de dejar su monopatín apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta, y se metió entre la multitud.

Jake miró a Aranea y a Jane, que parecía la más incómoda de los tres, y avanzaron ellos también hacia el interior de la casa.

Mucha gente de allí iba a su instituto, aunque habían personas que Jake no reconoció y algunos demasiado mayores como para entrar en esa categoría.

Algunas personas les saludaron y cuando no llevaban allí ni unos minutos, se oyó una voz que les llamaba. Meenah, con su sonrisa habitual, se acercó a ellos.

—Habéis venido, no me lo puedo creer. —Meenah estiró las vocales de la última palabra con un deje de asombro —. Venid con nosotros, ¿queréis?

Jake desvió la mirada al lugar al que se refería Meenah. Allí habían tres chicas y dos chicos más, todos de su instituto, entre las que se encontraba Meulin, la única que Jake conocía; una chica menuda, de piel oscura y pelo largo, castaño y esponjoso, con unos ojos grandes y almendrados que brillaban siempre con emoción. Había compartido una clase con ella, y siempre parecía a punto de saltar.

Meenah empezó a tirar a Aranea de la manga, molestándose porque ésta no le respondía.

—Venga, acompañadnos.

—Si dejas mi manga en paz a lo mejor lo pienso —le advirtió Aranea.

—Está bien, está bien. —Meenah la soltó inmediatamente, alzando las cejas, expectante.

—Supongo que no nos hará daño —acabó diciendo Aranea, haciendo que Meenah sonriera triunfante.

Jake hizo un gesto con la mano, instando a sus dos amigas a ir con Meenah. No le caía muy bien ésta y a excepción de Meulin, su grupito no le daba buenas vibraciones.

—Id vosotras, yo os buscaré luego.

—¿Estás seguro, English? Podría haber alguna interesada en tu cuerpo. —Meenah alzó las cejas mientras decía eso, pero Jake simplemente se echó a reír.

—¡Buen intento, si señor! Pero creo que iré un rato por mi cuenta. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Jake se alejó de ellas y se adentró entre la gente. A los quince minutos, estaba con un vaso en la mano y charlando alegremente con una chica que parecía reír a todo lo que decía, a pesar de que Jake estaba seguro de que él no era tan gracioso.

Después de un rato ya estaba rondando otra vez por ahí. Había hablado con varias personas y bailado con otras tantas, pero ya no se acordaba de ninguna de ellas.

Miraba a su alrededor por si veía alguna cara familiar y no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde: chocó contra otro chico y todo el contenido de su vaso se desparramó por su camiseta. Jake miró hacia abajo, hacia sí mismo, luego miró el vaso en el suelo y por último levantó la vista hacia la persona con la que había chocado.

Era un joven que parecía de su edad o tal vez un poco mayor. No le sonaba haberle visto por el instituto, aunque no podía fiarse de ello, solo llevaba allí dos días. Era apenas un poco más alto que él y tenía la piel más pálida y pecosa. Era rubio y tenía un peinado un tanto extraño, estirado hacia atrás, pero con una forma que parecía ir hacia los lados según el ángulo del que lo miraras.

Tal vez una de las cosas más extrañas es que llevaba un tipo de gafas de sol con las lentes haciendo un pico hacía arriba cubriéndole los ojos, a pesar de estar dentro de la casa.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento. —Jake se sorprendió. Esperaba que el otro le gritara o le echara la culpa por haber chocado contra él, pero se estaba disculpando. Tenía una voz grave que en ese momento contaba con un deje de culpabilidad, y aún así se manejaba para sonar serio.

—No pasa nada, amigo, ha sido mi culpa —le disculpó Jake, riendo un poco.

—Sea de quien haya sido, tú has salido perjudicado.

—No exageres, solo me he mojado un poco. —Jake observó su camiseta de nuevo que estaba totalmente empapada.

—Alcohol —señaló el otro, alzando una ceja —. ¿Y cuándo vuelvas a casa?

—Oh, caspitas.

—Arriba hay un par de cuartos de baño, podemos subir y te ayudo a lavarla.

—¡Es una buena idea! —Jake sonrió y le tendió una mano, presentándose —. Mi nombre es Jake.

—Sí, lo sé. Eres el chico nuevo del instituto. Soy Dirk.

Dirk se giró un momento como sopesando algo y luego echó a andar. Jake le siguió en silencio a través del piso de abajo. Dirk no abrió la boca de nuevo, y a Jake no le parecía muy extraño. No parecía del tipo de personas que necesitan estar siempre hablando.

Subieron al piso de arriba y entraron a uno de los baños que Dirk había mencionado. Jake estaba un poco incómodo pero Dirk parecía haber estado allí con anterioridad, y se desenvolvía de manera natural y cómoda.

El rubio abrió el grifo de la pila, y cuando estuvo llena se giró hacia Jake, extendiendo los brazos.

—¿La camiseta?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Si, claro!

Jake se quitó la camiseta inmediatamente. Nada más la prenda abandonó su cuerpo se sintió un poco cohibido, pero Dirk se limitó a coger la camiseta y girarse hacia la pila llena, sumergiéndola.

Jake estaba un poco incómodo, más que nada porque era Dirk el que estaba lavando su camiseta.

—No hace falta que hagas tú todo esto —dijo por fin. Por primera vez en todo el rato, Dirk levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Jake.

—No es ningún problema.

—No, hombre, déjame a mí.

—¿Alguna vez has lavado algo a mano?

—Bueno… —Jake pensó en su abuela que siempre era la encargada de hacer esas cosas y tragó saliva —. No.

—Yo seré más rápido.

Dirk volvió a bajar la vista y Jake se calló y se cruzo de brazos, apretando los labios en una línea finísima.

—Déjame a mí, tus amigos te deben estar esperando, ni siquiera te has llegado a despedir de ellos.

—No creo.

Jake le miró, interrogante, y Dirk esbozó una pequeña e instantánea mueca antes de retornar al mismo rostro serio de siempre.

—Lo malo, o bueno, según lo mires, de estar en un grupo de tres amigos y que los otros dos estén saliendo juntos, es que no se dan cuenta cuando desapareces de vez en cuando —explicó Dirk.

—Oh, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Bien.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo y de repente sonó un ruido sordo fuera del baño. Jake, curioso, abrió la puerta para encontrar a un chico en el suelo con expresión un poco dolorida, y confundido a la vez, y a la que recordó como Latula empujando suavemente, con las manos en su espalda, a otro chico (que para confusión de Jake, llevaba puesto un casco de moto) por el pasillo, en dirección contraria.

El chico del suelo, que tenía la camiseta sencilla de manga corta arremangada hasta los hombros, le gruñó algo a Jake que sonó como "¿y tú que miras?" y se levantó, yendo en la misma dirección que los otros dos: al piso de abajo.

Jake volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño, donde Dirk ya estaba sacando la camiseta de la pila.

—¿Algo grave?

—No. Parecía que un chaval se había caído o algo así.

Dirk asintió mientras escurría la camiseta. Jake la miró, un poco desesperanzado. Aunque dentro de la casa hacía calor, en el mundo exterior seguía siendo invierno.

Jake hizo ademán de coger su camiseta, pero Dirk no le hizo caso y sacó un secador de un armarito.

—Parece que estés en tu casa.

—No es la primera vez que pasa esto —admitió Dirk.

—Deberías bajar ya, te estarán esperando. ¡Incluso si no es así! No te estás divirtiendo, y es por mi culpa.

—Prefiero estar aquí en silencio que allí abajo. Nunca me han gustado las fiestas, igualmente.

—Oh bueno, si tal es el caso, supongo que es tu propia elección.

—Ahá.

Jake quería hablar, decir algo, darle conversación; era su naturaleza. Pero Dirk no parecía muy hablador, como ya había notado antes. Las pocas veces que abría la boca, daba la impresión de que fuera a decir algo serio e importante, incluso cuando era algo trivial en una conversación.

Si fuera otra persona, Jake no habría dudado en hablar y hablar para llenar el silencio, pero Dirk le inspiraba algo que le hizo preferir estar callado. No se atrevía a romper ese hilo de silencio.

Dirk empezó a secar la camiseta y en poco rato estuvo listo. Le dio un par de sacudidas y se la entregó a Jake.

—Está bastante arrugada, pero creo que servirá. —Dirk esbozó una media sonrisa mientras decía esto y Jake no pudo evitar reir.

—Claro que servirá. ¡Muchas gracias!

—No hay de qué. Ambos deberíamos tener cuidado la próxima vez.

—Coincido.

Jake rió otra vez y ambos salieron del cuarto de baño, bajando a la parte de debajo de nuevo.

—Bueno, supongo que nos veremos por el instituto —dijo Jake cuando se iban a separar.

—Es posible. —Dirk hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros y se despidió de Jake con un movimiento de la mano.

Jake dio una vuelta sobre si mismo para intentar situarse, y buscando a ver si encontraba alguna cara familiar. No llevaba ni un minuto solo cuando apareció Jane, agarrándole del brazo.

—¡Jake! Te estaba buscando.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No pasa nada en especial. Aranea está… charlando con Meenah y compañía, y no me apetecía mucho estar por allí. Le dije que me iba ya a casa, y consideré oportuno que debía decírtelo a ti también, pero no te encontraba.

—Siento haber desaparecido, jeje. —Jake se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable —. Si te vas ya, creo que te acompañaré fuera.

—Oh, está bien. —Jane sonrió alegremente cuando oyó eso.

Habían alcanzado casi la puerta cuando llegó Aranea, corriendo.

—Espera Jane.

—¿Qué pasa? Ya nos íbamos.

—Quédate un poco más, conmigo —le suplicó Aranea.

—Estoy cansada —protestó Jane —. Y me estoy yendo con Jake.

—¿Tú también te vas?

—Sí, ya he estado suficiente por aquí, nunca he sido de este tipo de… celebraciones.

—Está bien, supongo —suspiró Aranea —. Ya nos vemos.

Se despidieron de ella y salieron a la calle. Caminaron juntos un rato, charlando de cosas sin importancia y cuando Jake llegó a su casa ni se molestó en encender el ordenador, lo que era raro en él. Simplemente cayó en la cama y se mantuvo un rato así.

Ese día se había sorprendido. La actitud de Dirk le había sorprendido, para ser específicos. Pocas veces había visto a alguien que se mostrara tan abierto a proporcionar ayuda porque si. Era un buen cambio respecto a sus anteriores escuelas, desde luego. Las únicas personas que habrían hecho algo así por él habrían sido sus amigos de Internet.

Entre su amistad con Jane y Aranea, el incidente con Dirk, y toda la gente que estaba conociendo, Jake se quedó dormido con el pensamiento de que aquel instituto iba a ser diferente a los demás.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, no mucho que comentar, estoy cansada, tengo sueño, blah blah blah, probablemente mañana se me ocurrirán mil cosas que podría poner por aquí pero ahora mismo nada xD

Muchas gracias por los favs, los follows y los reviews, que me suben el ánimo no sabeis cuanto *^*

Cualquier cosa, no dudeis en decirmelo~

Buenas noches :3


End file.
